staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 lutego 1991
TP1 08:00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 09:55 Herkules Poirot - detektyw /2/ - serial krym. prod. ang. 10:55 Aktualności Telegazety 11:00-14:55 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 11:00 O naturze /3/ - serial dok. prod. USA 11:30 Wawel zaginiony - film dok. Artura Janickiego 12:00 Fizyka - prąd zmienny 12:30 Przed ciszą i dźwiękiem 13:00 Agroszkoła - praca hodowlana 13:30 Przez lądy i morza - Sikhowie - film dok. 14:00 MEN informuje 14:05 Duch romantyzmu (1/14) - serial dok. prod. ang. 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Studio Sport 16:00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16:10 Video-Top 16:20 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant oraz film z serii: O naturze rzeczy 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Spojrzenia - publ. międzynarodowa 18:00 10 minut 18:10 Gobelin polski - film dok. Aleksandry Jarosz 18:45 Magazyn katolicki 19:15 Dobranoc: Psi żywot 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Herkules Poirot - detektyw /2/ - serial krym. prod. ang. 21:00 Pegaz 21:30 Interpelacje 22:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:45 Studio Sport - MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym 23:15 Jutro w programie 23:20 Język angielski /45/ TP2 07:55-11:00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 07:55 Powitanie 08:00 CNN - Headline News 08:10 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09:10 W labiryncie - serial TP /powt./ 09:40 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10:00 CNN - Headline News 10:10 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 11:05 W przedeniu /cz. 1/ - film fab. prod. ZSRR 12:15 Pieśń o nocy - III Symfonia Karola Szymańskiego 12:45 Program dnia 12:50 Przegląd prasy 13:00 Wrocław na antenie "Dwójki" 14:00 CNN - Headline News 14:15 Szczecin na antenie "Dwójki" 15:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16:00 Magazyn krajów nadbałtyckich 17:00 Kiedy brata zabija brat - reportaż Barbary Frotty 17:30 Tajemnice albumów Rabina Salomonskiego /2/ - Rabin Salomonski na II wojnie Światowej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Cudowne lata /32/ - serial prod. USA /powt./ 19:00 Obserwator 19:30 Język niemiecki /15/ 20:00 Studio sport 21:00 Ekspres reporterów 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Sport 21:55 Studio Teatralne "Dwójki": Bogusław Klimsa - Ósmy krąg, reż. Jan Szurmiej 23:05 Rozmowy z Czesławem Miłoszem 23:20 CNN - Headline News 23:30 Program na piątek PTV Echo 6.00-9.00 Magazyn „Dzień dobry we rocławiu" 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 Serwis Informacyjny 16.45 Bajki 18.00 Echo tekst 18.45 Serwis informacyjny 18.55 Teleshop 19.00 Blok czwartkowy Echa - newsy, reportaże, Lech Orski w mag. motor., Kup Pan Auto, - Giełda Towarowa 22.00 „Wiseguy" - serial TV Sat 23.00 Giełda Towarowa 23.10 Echo tekst 23.45 Serwis Informacyjny 24.00 Blok czwartkowy Echa 1.00 Ogłoszenia dla Ciebie ScreenSport 8.00 Sporty motorowe - zawody w Monte Carlo 9.00 Sport we Francji 9.30 Zawodowy boks amerykański 11.00 Supercross w Houston 12.00 Bilard 14.00 Hiszpańśki sport 14.15 Narciarstwo zawodowe - slalom gigant 15.00 Wyścigi na lodzie 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - liga NHL, 18.00 Wrestling 19.00 Tenisowy turniej mężczyzn w San Francisco 21.00 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie 22.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna: mecze Barcelona - Betis i Mallorca - Real Madryt 0.00 Lekka atletyka Eurosport 6.00 Dziennik 7.00 Kot DJ 8.30 Czas dla zdrowia 9.00 Narciarstwo w stylu wolnym 9.30 Zawody w rzutkach 10.30 Narciartwo klasyczne - sztateta kobiet 12.00 Czas dla zdrowia 12.30 Piłka ręczna mistrzostwa świata kobie 13.30 Tenisowy turniej kobiet w Sydney 14.30 Skoki narciarskie 17.00 Magazyn narciarski 18.00 Mobil Motor Sport 18.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 19.00 Tenis ziemny 21.00 Lekka atletyka - zawody halowe w Madrycie 22.00 Skoki narciarskie 22.30 Hiszpańskie gole 23.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne - sztafeta kobiet 23.30 Wrestling 0.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 0.30 Golf Sat 1 8.35 Sąsiedzi - serial 9.05 Love Boat - serial 10.15 Der Wind in den Weiden - serial 10.40 Fantastyczna podróż - film fab 12.20 Koło szczęścia 13.00 Telegiełda 14.00 Sąsiedzi - serial 14.25 Love Boat - serial 15.15 The Real Ghostbusters - serial 15.55 Lancer - serial 16.45 T. J. Hooker - serial 17.50 Teddy - serial 18.15 Chance - show 19.15 Koło szczęścia, 20.00 Prawdziwy cud 21.00 Piekielna podróż Posejdona - film USA (111) 23.15 Wahadło śmierci - fiłm USA (77) Sky One 7.00 DJ Kat Show 9.40 Pani Pepperpot 10.10 Jackpot 10.30 Oto Lucy 11.00 To twoja runda 11.30 Młodzi lekarze 12.00 Zuchwały i piękny 12.30 Młody i niecierpliwy 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 14.00 Wyznanie 15.20 Kochając 15.45 Żona tygodnia 16.15 Bewitched 16.45 DJ Kat Show 18.00 Zagubieni w kosmosie 19.00 Węzeł rodzinny 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia 20.00 Miłość w pierwszej klasie 20.30 W żywych kolorach 21.00 Spimpsonowie 21.30 Wings 22.00 Wiseguy 23.00 Miłość w pierwszej klasie 23.30 Night Court 0.00 Poza limitem RTL Plus 9.20 Saat der Gawalt - film fab. USA (1955) 11.00 Riskant 11.30 Showladen 12.00 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 12.35 Dezernat M - serial 13.00 Dirty Dancing - serial (odc. pilotowy) 13.20 Klan z Kalifonii - serial 14.05 Historia Springfieldów - serial 14.50 Die wilde Rose - serial 15.35 Aktualności 15.50 Bock Rogers - serial 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss - quiz 18.00 Człowiek za 6 milionów dolarów - serial 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 21 Jump Street - serial 20.15 Happy End im September - komedia USA (1961) 22.15 Aktualności 22.25 Inter-ceptor - Phantom der Ewigkeit - sensacyjny film USA (1986) 0.10 Bloody Pom Poms - horror USA (1987) The Children's Channel 7.00 Dowódca okruszek 7.30 Kreskówki non stop 8.15 Dookoła świata w Willy Fogiem 8.45 Galay high school 9.20 Kocie towarzystwo 9.35 Tifou 9.45 Jack in the box 11.45 Kreskówki non stop 12.30 Pułapka 13.00 Klementyna 13.30 Jack in the box 15.30 Dookoła świata z Willy Fogiem 17.00 Kreskówki 17.30 Serial FilmNet 7.00 Pogoda na ulicach 9.00 Ostatni raz, kiedy widziałem Paryż 11.00 Ewok adventure 13.00 U2: rattle and hum 15.00 Klatka z wariatkami 3 17.00 Sweeney 19.00 Młodzi rewolwerowcy 21.00 Ostatni samolot z Coramaya 23.00 View to a klll 1.15 Klątwa istoty z mokradeł 3.00 Tylko powiedz, czego chcesz 5.00 Szaleni zabójcy TV Moskwa 4.30 „Poranek" - pr. inf.-muz. 7.00 Z komunikatów MSW 7.15 Godzina dla dzieci 8.15 „Fioletowe pokusy" - film prod. chińskiej 9.00 Gra T. Wolska 9.10 A. Puszkin "Opowieści Belkina" - spektakl TV 10.00 Wiadomości 10.15 Koncert solistów Teatru Wielkiego ZSRR 13.00 Wiadomości 13.15 "Stawka większa niż życie" - film TP 14.30 „Znaleźć człowieka". „Orzeszek" film dok. 15.10 "Zaśpiewam wam" - piosenki O. Kołoswa 15.35 „Topinambury" - serial dla dzieci 16.40 „...do lat 16 i nie tylko" - pr. dla młodzieży 17.25 Program TV pekińskiej 18.10 „Fioletowe pokusy" - film prod. chińskiej 19.00 Dziennik „Wriemia" 19.45 Z komunikatów MSW 20.00 „Li Dazhao" - film prod. chińskiej 21.15 „Otwarcie igrzysk azjatyckich" - film dok. 22.35 Wiadomości 22.55 "Sprzeciw" - film TV 23.55 "Zaprasza Sofia Rotaru" 1.10 Zakończenie programu